Teenage Parenting
by NekoTeaCup
Summary: Kevin and Edd get stuck together as partners in their high school parenting class, and now they are forced to take care of a baby together. Will they end up being more than just partners? Yes, yes they will. (rating change in later chapters hopefully)


"God dammit." Kevin grunted for what seemed like the millionth time that day. If he was being honest, he had no one to blame but himself. He should have went to the office immediately and had his schedule changed, but no, he had to keep pushing it farther and farther off so he could go to Nazz's sick pool parties, or play football with the guys. If he was being honest he was the only person to be angry with, but Kevin was in no mood to admit that, not today.

Kevin sat down on the hard, plastic chair in the very back row of his classroom. It was the last class of the day, he should be excited and itching to get out of here not sulking like a big baby. But that was just it, why the hell was he stuck in some sissy baby raising class with a bunch of chicks. The guys were going to bust his balls so hard for this. He'd been dreading this class the whole day.

The bell rang and the teacher, some twenty or so looking lady, started her whole first day spiel, what's expected of you, how much she's looking forward to getting to know us, and the "fun activities" they were all going to do this school year.

Kevin blocked all the cheeriness out and stared dejectedly at the cold linoleum floors. He was going to go insane if he had to spend an entire year with these gushy girls and a screaming electronic brat. Maybe he could talk to the teacher after class about getting transferred. Kevin was only vaguely listening as the teacher, what was her name, Ms. Anderson? Yeah, as Ms. Anderson said something about partners.

"Alrighty class, being as it's the first day I'm going to assign you all a partner to help you raise your baby, and also be moral support along the way. After all, raising a child is difficult. My first pair of parents is Edd and Kevin. Being the only boys in the class I thought you two might like to do this together, it might make things a little more comfortable. Is that fine with you?"

Kevin's head jerked up at the mention of his name. He had been so busy feeling sorry for himself he hadn't even noticed the sock-head come into the class. What was he doing here?

Double D glanced slightly back at Kevin with a worried expression on his face; he'd started to break out into a nervous sweat. No doubt Kevin would beat him to a pulp if he was stuck with him as a partner.

Kevin could feel all eyes on him, waiting for an answer. Most of the girls in this room were wanna be populars just jumping at the chance to be his "baby mama" and he really didn't want to get stuck with one of them. It was also like the teacher had said, he'd be more comfortable working with another guy, though he wasn't really sure how much Double D actually counted as a guy. Kevin sighed, what's the worst that could happen? He was going to transfer anyway, he might as well just put up with the dork for a while.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it." Kevin said in a much calmer voice than he actually felt. He snuck a glance at Double D and saw the same worried look on his face. Kevin raised a questioning eyebrow at the nerd before leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. He could faintly hear the sound of Double D's timid voice approving the partnership before the teacher went on with the other pairs. He wasn't exactly looking forward to working with the dork, it really just added to shit storm that was coming his way from the guys, but he really couldn't deal with anymore head over heels bimbos.

After a while of day dreaming and not paying attention the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. Kevin haphazardly shoved his blank notebook into his book-bag and made a beeline for the door. Right as his hand grasped the cold metal doorknob the teacher hastily called out,

"Oh and before you leave everyone grab a permission slip and have it signed by tomorrow. I'd like to start as soon as possible."

Kevin grinned and rushed over to grab a slip. This was exactly how he was going to get out of class. As soon as he got home he was going to throw the stupid paper away and the next day say his parents didn't approve. Then she legally couldn't make him participate in the pointless activities they were going to be doing and have no choice but to send him elsewhere. Kevin shoved his bag into his locker and trotted off to the locker room in a much better mood than before.

His satisfied mood quickly vanished when he entered the steamy lock room. All the guys were smirking at him in way he certainly didn't like. Surly they hadn't found out that fast?

The first to speak up was Nat. The teal haired kid liked to call himself Kevin's best friend no matter how much Kevin argued otherwise. He was usually found annoying the ginger with some teasing comments or playful slaps on the ass. It was all out of love though, and Kevin knew it.

"There he is! Say Kevin, or is it Mr. Barr now? Anyway we heard about you joining the kid raising class. Who'd you knock up?"

"I didn't knock up anyone Nat, and I didn't fucking sigh up either. They stuck me in there." Kevin felt the anger start to rise quickly in his gut.

Another one of the guys on the team, Ryan, spoke up,

"Kevin couldn't get any girl pregnant. Didn't ya hear? Twinkly toes here picked that nerd Double D to be his partner."

All the guys started to laugh, giving Ryan high-fives and thumbs up. Before Kevin could respond Nat chimed in again.

"Kevin how could you! I thought we were making progress. Is this why you turn me down? Well I guess he is double-dreamboat for a reason. I'm hurt though." Nat said in a fake hurt tone with a pout.

"The teacher picked partners okay, I just agreed because I didn't feel like arguing. I'm transferring out of that pansy class anyway so there was no use picking someone else." Kevin's patience was quickly running out.

He decided now was a good time to walk away. Turning to his locker he got out his uniform and started changing. Behind him Nat smirked wildly, an idea forming in his head.

"So Kev…. Whose mama and whose dada?"

The room erupted with bellowing laughter and hoots. Kevin tugged his practice jersey over his head and turned around

"Nat" he warned.

Nat's grin grew and he wiggled his eyebrows at the football star.

"Does this mean I can call you _Daddy~"_

And there it was, just what he had been waiting for. Nat felt the familiar pressure of Kevin's fist against his check. This was going to be way too much fun.


End file.
